Finding Love in the Darkest Times
by MarielleAine
Summary: Ummmm... Takari, Taiora, Mimato, and Kouyako. It has to do with the Holocaust. Just read it! R & R NO FLAMES!


"Finding Love in the Darkest Times" 

"Finding Love in the Darkest Times" 

By: ~Kari~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

Authors Note's: Ok, I was very hesitant to write this. In my LA class we were studying the Holocaust. Therefore this has to do with it. What those poor Jewish people had to go through was very serious so if you cannot handle it I suggest exiting out now. Takari is the main couple; there is also Taiora, Mimato, and Kouko. I hope you enjoy this. 

Dedication: Lace123 and *~*~Takaishi Hikari~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK's POV

How did we ever get stuck doing this? It seems like one day Matt, Mimi, and I were just three little German kids playing in a field. Then all of a sudden Matt and I were recruited into the army, by demand of Hitler. 

We hadn't exactly agreed right away. We didn't believe what Hitler was doing was right. Hurting so many innocent people, they did nothing wrong. Because they had different beliefs he thought of them as enemies. Why? They seemed like a good people, and I had never heard of Jews doing anything totally horrendous.

They forced us to go, they said they would kill us, as well as our loved ones. Knowing Matt, he was always thinking of Mimi before him. He loved her more than I could understand. You see I have never known love. I have wanted so much to know I see those two and I just want what they have. Too bad I hadn't met the right person. 

So we were sent off to Auschwitz. Mimi somehow managed to become a nurse there. They had hospitals. I thought that was very ironic, they were just going to kill them anyway. They probably sent them there thinking that they had a chance then sent them off towards the gas chambers. 

Cruel, evil, monster all of these words could be used to describe Hitler. No heart. 

Kari's POV

I sat down next to my brother and his fiancé. They were talking about their upcoming wedding. 

"Of course there will be a _bad-chan_!" Sora exclaimed. "I just hope we can afford one." She added, solemnly. 

"Anything for you!" Tai exclaimed. Sora blushed a bit; turning her cheeks a shade of crimson. 

"Tell you what!" I said. "How about we take a nice walk into town and clear our heads of this wedding business?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Sora said, she was my soon-to-be sister in-law and my best friend. I couldn't have asked for more! 

Pretty soon we were out the door and on our way. It was a lovely day outside. We were all walking along, having fun and singing tunes. 

Something caught my eye, I paid no attention to it but we got closer to whatever it was. There were several trucks on the road with German soldiers around. They were holding guns and ordering everyone into the trucks. We almost turned back but they saw us and called us forward. We entered the trucks, squished up against others. 

We drove for hours, even days and did not stop anywhere. By now the car smelled of human perspiration, urine, and throw-up. We had not been fed at all. We had been locked in; the screams had died down days ago. It was silent, except for a few babies crying or the occasional song. I had been smashed up against people for who knows how long. 

Finally the truck stopped. We had been in that dark, smelly truck for 4 solid days. When we got out we found that 4 children had died, a friend of mine, Cody, among them. Also, 2 older people died as well. I cried and said a prayer for their souls but it was cut short when I was kicked by a soldier and told to get in line with the other women.

We were told to undress. I felt uneasy slipping my dress off, right there in the open. Soldiers laughed and I did my best to cover up my personal parts with my hands. They herded us into a room. 

We had to take a big shower all together. For some reason, a room like the one we had showered in made me feel a fear I had never felt. The water was freezing but nevertheless we had been stuck in a truck for 4 days and badly needed a shower. 

Soon we were taken to a barber who hacked our hair off. I saw Sora, she cried as her beautiful red hair dropped to the ground with thuds. Even with her hair gone I could still see beauty in her. They could take our clothes, they could take our hair, and they could take our fathers, brothers, sons, and husbands. They could never take our souls though… at least that is what we had thought. 

After the barber we were taken to get some clothing. They gave us ragged dresses and 2 sizes to small or large shoes. They didn't care, but I was happy to get some clothing on and cover up my naked body. 

I had thought this was the end of it for the day. However, we were taken one more place. A man sat at a table. He looked worn, weak, tired, and sad. Women were lined up waiting for whatever he was doing. When it was my turn the man told me to sit down and hold my arm out towards him.

"Tell me your name and I will replace it with a number." He said.

"Kari" I said. "My name is Kari."

"Very well, Kari. Your new name is J1066543. Remember it or die." He replied.

That comment startled me. My eyes widened with fear and wonder. He began writing the number on my arm. Cutting through my flesh as if it were only a piece of meat. The pain was almost unbearable; by the end I had tear stained cheeks. 

We were lead to barracks in a barn like building. The barracks where small wooden shelves piled onto each other, they were hard and there were no blankets. We laid down awaiting food. 

TK's POV 

I watched as the newly arrived Jews were instructed on what rules they needed to follow and the work they had to do. There were many unnecessary slaps and kicks given. 

The Jews were led to the kitchen area where they were given bowls that they had to keep. They had to use them to eat, to relieve themselves, and just about everything else. 

I found this repulsive. How could Hitler be so cruel? I guess, for him it was just one more way to degrade them. 

They were given hard bread and either much too thick or much too thin soup. I would not have eaten it. These people, however, had not eaten for days. They would eat anything they could get their hands on here. 

At one point I saw a soldier trip an old man. I helped the old man up. The soldier looked at me with wide eyes and just grumbled something walking away slowly. The old man looked me over.

"You are not like the rest. Thank you for your kindness." He said then walked away.

If I could have broken all those people out of there right then I would have. I wanted so badly to help them. My mind shifted to Matt, Mimi, my mother, and my father. I could not let them be killed. 

I carried on with my job. Mostly all I had to do was march around the camp making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to or watching specific groups of prisoners. 

I wonder where Matt is? Probably at the hospital, the Commandant liked Matt, so he usually let him choose where he wanted to work. Figures it would be where Mimi was. 

I sighed as I walked along the road watching out for Jews who were not working. The Commandant had come earlier that day for a "choosing" and had taken many of the Jews away with him. I kept walking, if I saw a Jew not working I would pretend to yell at them, but infact I was saying "You had better get back to work before another guard sees you and does not show mercy."

A few Jews that I had helped out called me, "The Nice Nazi". I was honored to earn a title, I never thought a Nazi could be nice, but I guess since I was one I was proving myself wrong.

I kept thinking about Matt and Mimi, they had a strong love, which I couldn't help but want for. But where is a Nazi soldier going to meet a girl in a death camp?

It was days later when I had just begun to watch over a group of women working out in a field that I found what I had been looking for. 

I was bending down to tell a woman who had fallen to her knees to hurry and get up before another Nazi saw her. I helped her up and as my eyes lifted I saw a girl a bit farther away with a shovel. She had beads of sweat across her forehead. Although her hair was cut short from when she had first arrived I could still see it was light brown. She had beautiful brown eyes to match her hair. She wore a ragged dress and a handkerchief around her head. 

I froze and stared. My heart stopped, I'd never felt anything like this before, and a sense of love overcame my heart. 

Kari's POV

I looked up from my work and wiped the sweat from my forehead. The sun was beating down on us; it was a hot day.

A little further up I saw a Nazi soldier looking at me. He had the strangest expression on his face. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore the uniform showing that he was a soldier. I thought I had done something wrong so I immediately went back to the job I had started working even harder so not to call attention to myself again. 

I had been whipped, kicked, and slapped like you wouldn't believe. I had bruises up and down my legs and back. I was weaker than ever. I barely got any food and by the end of the day my energy was drained.

I collapsed. 'This is it' I thought. 'They see that I am weak, they are going to send me to the gas chambers!' I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting and waiting. I felt someone grab my arm. I held my breath as I hesitantly opened my eyes. 

I saw Sora standing there, trying to help me to my feet. Why hadn't that blonde soldier taken me away? He was staring straight at me! How could he miss that? He acted like he hadn't seen anything of the sort; he just stood there with the same blank expression on his face. 

"Kari, stop it. Kari, you're staring at that soldier!" Sora whispered to me. 

"No, he's staring at me." I said.

"You've been staring at each other for the past 5 minutes! Stop or you're going to get yourself killed!" She said, harshly. 

I moved my eyes from his and continued working. I felt like breaking down and crying, but I knew I shouldn't pity myself, I had to keep working and know that one day I would escape, at least that's what I wished. 

Each day it seemed that wherever I went he was there, watching me. This made me feel uneasy, and at the same time I felt protected, I didn't know why. 'This is a Nazi soldier, Kari! You're never safe with them!' I scolded myself, shaking my head. 

I was getting my dinner one night. Soup of course, in that disgusting bowl that I tried my hardest to clean out before using it to eat. 

I had just sat down at a table next to Sora who was trying to hide her tears from me. 

"Sora, I know you're crying." I said.

She just looked at me with a pained expression. "I need to see Tai, I'm dead without him." 

"I want to see my brother too! I miss him so much. Poor you, Sora, you have to worry for your family as well as your fiancé. I'm glad that I don't have a love to worry for." I told her, but in reality I wanted someone like that. I had always been popular with the boys but I never cared for any that came calling. 

I patted Sora's back and we both went back to eating, quietly. 

I coughed. I knew I was getting sick. The temperature of my forehead was not a healthy one. I was pale and I threw up when no one was looking. I kept coughing I couldn't help it. I was sure that a Nazi would see me and take me away to the gas chambers. 

The blonde that had been watching me over the weeks walked up to me with a stern expression on his face.

"Come with me." He said.

Sora looked up with fear.

"No, no, no, no! Please no! She is a good worker!" she cried. 'And I need her.' She added in her eyes. 

TK's POV

"Follow me." I said to the girl. 

The red head next to her began to cry hard. I felt so awful, if only I could tell her it was an act. The girl would be safe with me.

The girl valiantly stood up; chin held high and followed me away from the eating area. 

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"What?" she asked. 

"Go down proudly, because you're not going down at all." I said.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You're not going to die."

"But aren't you taking me to the gas chambers?" she asked me.

"No."

"Why? Who are you, and why do you stare at me so? I know you do, I see you. You follow me." She asked.

She noticed? 'I'm such a fool' I thought to myself. 

"I uh… My name is TK." I said. "I stare because I'm dumbfounded with your beauty."

She was very surprised. She fainted and I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Here I was a Nazi soldier and I had caught a Jewish girl in my arms. I was having a personal conversation with her. They'd kill me! What could I do? Where could I go?

I saw the red head trudge back to a building. The barracks. 

I ran to catch up with her, the girl in my arms. 

"Um Miss? Miss?" I said as I ran up to her.

She looked very confused when she saw her friend in my arms.

"What do you want? What are you doing?" she asked.

"I never had any intention of hurting her, I simply wanted to talk to her. Please, are these her barracks as well?" 

She nodded. We entered and the women inside looked terrified. 

"Pay him no mind." The girl said. They seemed to try but I wasn't convinced, they were on their toes. We walked to the very back where there weren't as many women. 

"Come on, Kari. Wake up." The girl was saying. The girl opened her eyes slowly.

"You" she whispered as she looked at me.

"Could you leave us alone?" I asked her friend.

She reluctantly left her friend's side and went off. 

"I don't know what to say for myself. I uh… I saw you working in the field's one day. My heart skipped a beat." I stopped to gather my thoughts. "I never believed in love at first sight before but I do now." I said.

"Are you saying that you love me?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'd do anything for you! I won't let you get killed!" I said. Out of my pocket I produced a small loaf of bread. "I was going to give this to you before when you fainted. Here" I said placing it in her hand, she curled her fingers around it.

Without any good-byes I got up and left. 

The walk back to my quarters was cold. I was lucky; I only had to share a room with my brother.

He was sitting on his bed reading when I came in.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I… wandering." I said.

"Oh." He said, I knew he was expecting more.

"Matt I've fallen in love." I said.

"I didn't know you worked in the hospital, tell me who's the lucky nurse?" 

"I don't work there. It's not a nurse." 

He seemed very confused. 

"I've fallen in love with a prisoner." I said.

His eyes widened. 

"Oh TK! I have nothing against the Jews or anything, but Hitler will kill you! And you know I'm not joking when I say that!" he said.

"I can't help it. I love her. Won't you help me? Would you ever want anything to happen to Mimi?" 

He thought for a moment.

"I… I'll do it. I'll help you, but I want to meet her sometime." He said.

Meet. I laughed at that.

"We haven't even formally met. I told her my name but I only know her name because I heard someone saying something to her." I sighed remembering her name. "Kari" I whispered to myself. 

In the morning I told Matt to get me some cough medicine. 

Kari's POV

I sat there explaining everything to Sora. 

"He said that he loves me." I said.

"A Nazi soldier?" she asked me, astonishment showed in her face. 

I nodded. "I don't know why I have this attraction towards him. I don't know if it's love or what and I don't know why I feel how I do. I barely know him, but I want to talk to him again."

"I think you do love him and I don't know why either. You barely know him." Sora said to me. 

"I think there's something in his eyes…" I drifted off remembering those beautiful pools of blue.

"Get up! Go to verk!" yelled a soldier. 

Sora and I scurried to get up and get out of the barracks. 

"If you don't vant to die you verk. Go Jews, verk but it does not matter, in the end you all shall die." 

I saw a single tear slide down the side of Sora's face. 

We walked out to the field and I picked up my shovel. The ground was harder today for some reason; nevertheless I plunged it toward the ground over and over. I thought my back would break with every time I dug into the ground. 

When we went to get our soup I saw that soldier… TK he was looking at me. He was almost telling me to come to him.

"Yes, eat my dirty little pigs. Hungry Jews are dead Jews. Dead Jews do not verk." Yelled a soldier who then smirked to himself.

I got up from the table saying that I needed to relieve myself. 

The Nazi and I found a corner of a building where no one could see us. It was dark at night anyway.

"Here." He said handing me a bottle. His hand brush against mine and I wanted to melt right there. I didn't know where these feelings were coming from.

I looked at it and saw that it was a bottle of cough drops. 

"Thank you." I said to him. For some reason I was afraid to meet his eyes. I could feel him looking at me; I could almost feel his soft breath on my face. 

We began to talk at the same time.

"I…"

"You…."

"You go first," I said.

"You look beautiful. I wish I could just…" he reached out and almost brushed a stray hair from my face, but he quickly withdrew his hand.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know you, and you're a Nazi for heaven sake… But I'm drawn to you." My eyes met his and we stood there trying to read each other's faces. Just take my hand! Touch my arm! Do _something_! Kiss me…. 

His breathing was heavy and he swallowed, he went to touch my face. I would have welcomed it but he took his hand away. 

"We should uh… go back. You need to hide those somewhere." He said to me.

The mood was broken; I was so disappointed. 

I returned to the eating area and sat back down next to Sora. She eyed me curiously then kept eating.

TK's POV

Matt, Mimi, and I were just talking in me and Matt's room.

"I just don't think I can handle it anymore! I want so much to just reach out and take her hand. I want to hold her, I want to kiss her!" I clenched my hair. I was so confused about everything! 

"TK calm down." Mimi said to me. "Love is confusing there's nothing we can do about that. Your predicament, however, is quite unusual. We will take care of everything; it will be all right! One day you will be able to hold her and kiss her. Love is more powerful than the Nazi's… than Hitler." Her face distorted as she said his name. 

Of course, I had told Mimi about Kari. I knew she could help.

"So, did you give her the cough drops?" Matt asked.

"Yes…" I said remembering what had happened. 

Matt and Mimi gave me curious looks. 

I just sat on my bed with my hands in my head. It was obvious that I was stressed out. 

I guess that Mimi decided it was time for her to leave.

"I shouldn't really even be in your room. This is just the only place we can talk in private." She said.

Matt put his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"Goodbye" he said, waving.

"Goodbye."

"TK, I'm going to go with you today." Matt said the next morning.

"What?! We're not allowed to do that!" I said to him.

"I got permission. I said you were feeling sick but you still wanted to go out. I said I should watch you." Matt said.

"You are so sly." I muttered. "How do you do it?"

All day whenever we saw a young girl around my age Matt would lean over to me.

"Is that her?" he'd whisper. 

"No." was every reply.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw her, out in the field as usual. 

Matt saw the expression on my face. I looked like I had just seen an angel, which I had. 

Kari looked up and saw me. I saw so much and yet so little in her eyes. 

Matt leaned over to me again.

"That's her, isn't it?" he asked.

All I could do was nod.

Kari's POV

I looked up and saw him… the sol… TK, my heart beat extra hard. My brain turned to mush. 

I saw a taller blonde next to him. I saw him look from me to TK and then back at me. He leaned down and whispered something to TK and TK nodded. I saw TK whisper something to the man and then start walking my way. 

I shook my head and went back to work, pretending I hadn't seen him.

TK stepped right up to me.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in a loud voice. 

"No-othing" I meekly replied. 

"That's right! Come with me!" he shouted. 

I followed him away. Somehow we managed to find a secluded area. He handed me some bread and a sewing needle with some thread. 

"I noticed that your clothes are ripping." He said.

That man walked up to him. 

"Um, this is my brother, Matt." Said TK

"H-hi." I replied. I wasn't sure if I should trust him.

"Hello. Don't worry, I'm on you side." He said warmly. I knew I could trust him, there was just something about him. 

My mind shifted. "Y-your brother?" I asked. I burst into tears.

I knew TK wanted to hug me. He just kind of shook his hands around.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a brother here somewhere… I miss him so much! I don't know if he's dead… or what." I sniffed a few times. "I miss you Tai." I whispered. 

"I should go." I said quietly. "Nice to meet you, Matt."

Tai where are you? I asked myself. I hope you're safe.

TK's POV

"Tai…" Matt said to himself. "Maybe we could look them up in records."

Maybe that would work. 

So, we snuck around looking up files.

"Let's see barracks 49… Kari… ah ha! Kari Kamiya, J1066543." Matt said. "Now let's see. Tai Kamiya… here it is. J1087549, Barracks 105. " He continued.

"You found him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alive or…?"

"Alive."

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed.

"J1087549!" yelled a soldier. A brown headed man looked up.

"These men are here to take you." Said the soldier, who smirked.

He drearily walked to us. 

"Can you just tell my fiancé and little sister that I love them." He plead.

We had the man follow us.

"Just come with us. We're not going to kill you." I said.

He looked at us questionably but he followed.

We hid him in our room until it was darker out.

We took him to the barracks. We snuck him by dressing him up in one of Matt's uniforms. 

The three of us walked into barracks 49. The women tensed up.

We found Kari and her friend near the back, which was good because there weren't as many people there.

When Kari looked up and saw us with her brother she smiled so brightly that I went weak in the knees. She leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"TAI! Oh Tai, I've missed you so much!" she said.

"What are you rambling on about?" Kari's friend said she had been up in a barrack when she saw Tai. Her eyes lit up.

Kari moved out of Tai's arms and her friend jumped into them. She started crying.

"Oh, Tai… I thought I would never see you again!" she murmured. "I love you so much." 

After the little reunion we learned that Kari's friends name was Sora and that she and Tai were engaged. 

We snuck Tai back to his barracks. It had been a long day.

Kari's POV

One random day the Commandant came for a "choosing". He would come and choose a certain number of us to be sent to the gas chambers depending on how healthy we were.

My cough medicine had run out the night before and I needed to get some more from TK. 

When the Commandant came around to me I wouldn't stop coughing. I tried so hard but I coughed and coughed. I coughed up a storm.

"This one." The Commandant said as he came down the line, "And this one and her and" he looked around and noticed me. He pointed at me and said "this one." He continued to pick unhealthy women. I didn't know what to do! I was so scared I almost fainted. Then things started happening so fast. I was being taken away. I saw Sora sobbing. 

I was being lead into a gas chamber. All of a sudden I heard gun shots, everyone looked around and I was pulled out of sight. 

There stood TK. He was breathing heavily and I saw the panic in his eyes. We stayed in that secluded area until it was dark. It was silent most of the time. We figured that they wouldn't notice I was gone because there were so many being taken. I learned that Matt had made the gunshots in an attempt to distract soldiers.

When it was dark we made our way to TK's living quarters. 

I stepped through the doorway. 

"This is were you live? It's rather small, I thought it would be much bigger." I said.

TK just shrugged. 

I sat down on a chair that was in the corner of the room. 

"Why do you love me?" I asked him. 

TK was taken aback. 

"I… don't know. All I know is that you are beautiful and caring and brave and… everything. When I see you I get butterflies in my stomach that's never happened with any other girl... I… just love you and I will always love you. You're wonderful." He said. 

I smiled. "I love you."

TK's eyes lit up. I had never said that to him before. I hadn't been sure of it before but I had been thinking about it a lot. While I worked in the field I thought about it… it took my mind off the bad things that had been happening. 

TK walked over to me and cautiously took my hands. He kissed them both and then we just stared into each other's eyes. 

Finally I broke the gaze and put my arms around him hugging him tightly. I felt protected and safe. I had forgotten all of the terrible things that were going on in the world that moment. All that there was, was TK and I. He wrapped his arms around me gently. We looked up into each other's eyes we were moving closer and closer together when the door opened and Matt and a girl walked in.

"AW!" said the girl. 

"Guys… please." Matt said.

TK and I separated and blushed madly. 

"Um… Kari this is Mimi, Mimi this is Kari." TK said.

"Hi Kari, I've heard a lot about you." Said Mimi.

I blushed even more. "Hi."

TK's POV

"Mimi and I have come up with a plan." Matt said. 

A confused Kari looked at me.

Matt continued. "I have talked to the Commandant. I asked him if it would be all right if I left for "the weekend". I said that Mimi and I were getting married. He agreed to this and gave me a key to the gate. Tomorrow night we are going to find Sora and Tai and we are all going to escape." 

"Escape?" Kari asked brightly. 

Matt nodded.

Kari hugged me so tightly I almost couldn't breath.

"Come on Mimi, I'll walk you back to your room." Matt said.

The two left hand in hand. 

"Oh TK! I'm so happy I could cry!" she said, sitting back down in the chair.

I bent down on my knees to face her. I brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face like I had wanted to all those nights ago. She just looked at me as if she was trying to decode a message in my eyes. I put my hand on her cheek and she put her hand on mine. We closed our eyes and moved closer and closer to each other until our lips met. It was unlike anything I had every experienced. I had kissed girls before but none of them made my heart jump into my throat. We parted. 

"A little taste of heaven." I said. She blushed. 

Kari stayed in my room until the time came. I went off to get Sora and Matt got Tai. Our method was pretending like we were going to take them to the gas chambers. Both of them were very glum and didn't care if they were taken away, they both thought that Kari was dead. When they came in the room and saw her they were so happy that they almost cried. Kari got a lot of hugs.

Matt stepped into the room. "It's time." He announced. "Come on Mimi." He said, taking her hand. 

I stayed back with Kari, Tai, and Sora while Matt and Mimi talked to the guards.

"I have this key here. The Commandant gave it to me so I could go away for the weekend. See, this I my beautiful bride-to-be." He said.

Mimi smiled and waved.

The men smiled and nodded. Matt opened the gate and told Mimi to go on through. He told the guards that I was still coming.

When I came out with Tai, Sora, and Kari behind me they looked at me strangely and took out their guns, which we had expected. Matt pulled out his and as the men shot and we dodged he shot them. Both fell to the ground. 

  
"What's going on out there?" a soldier shouted. Men came running.

I pushed Tai, Sora, and Kari to go through. They followed Mimi in to the forest. Matt and I just kept shooting back as we ran. When we turned our heads for one second to see where we were going Matt was shot. I didn't know where, all I knew was that he was bleeding and he fell to the ground. 

"Matt!" I yelled.

I panicked. I could leave my brother to die or I could take him with me. I loved my brother too much to leave him. I pulled him up on my shoulder and kept shooting back at the soldiers running after us. Once I was far enough into the woods they stopped coming. I kept running anyway. I was crying. I collapsed to the ground and Matt fell from my arms, he grunted. I was panting heavily. 

Matt and I sat there the whole night while I remembered all that had happened. In the morning Kari and Mimi came looking for us. I could hear the soft, "TK? TK, where are you?" off in the distance as well as the frantic "Matt? Matt are you ok?" obviously they had heard me scream my brothers name. I didn't respond, I was too shocked at everything to reply my brain just would not work. 

When they found us they ran to us.

Mimi looked at Matt and saw the blood escaping his body. 

"Matt! You need a doctor!" she said.

Kari bent down and put her hand on my cheek.

"TK? Are you all right? Can you say something? What happened to Matt?" she asked me.

"I… They got him, I don't know where." I whispered. 

We turned our heads as we heard rustling coming our way. Tai and Sora made their way to us, pushing branches out of the way.

"We found a camp of partisans," Sora said softly.

Kari's POV

I helped TK to his feet and he brought Matt up placing his arm around his shoulder, Tai went to help as well. He placed Matt's other arm around his shoulder.

Sora showed us the way to the camp, it took us a while to get there. Finally we came to a clearing and saw tents spread everywhere. 

I gave a cry of joy and a purple haired woman noticed me and ran to us.

"Oh my dear! Are you all right?" she asked us. She helped us to bring Matt to a doctor's tent.

"This is Joe. He's a very good doctor, just listen to him and you'll be all right." The woman said.

TK and Mimi stayed by Matt's side. Apparently he had been shot in the arm. We were all very grateful that it wasn't a vital organ that was shot.

Tai went to go find 2 extra tents for us. That left Sora, this new woman, and I.

I hadn't really noticed before but her stomach seemed to swell. 

"Ah ha! I see you noticed my child!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm 6 and a half months along!"

"Oh, that's marvelous!" Sora exclaimed.

"Anyway, my name is Yolei. I've been here for about 8 months with my husband. You'll have to meet him later on. So, what's your story?" she asked.

"Eh… it's a very complicated one." I said.

"I understand things easily!" she said. 

I took in a big breath and began my story, she had to stop a few times to go the bathroom. I guess that's what pregnancy does to you. 

When I had finally finished she was amazed. 

"Those people in there are _Nazi's_?" She asked.

"Yes, but they are rebelling, they never wanted to be Nazi's they never had anything against Jews. Hitler threatened them! Please you have to understand!" I said hoping we didn't have to split up from TK, Mimi, and Matt.

"I understand, don't worry. Come now, I see that fellow coming around with some tents." She said, leading us to Tai.

Next to Tai was a shorter red headed man.

"Darling you should be resting!" he said running up to Yolei and resting his hand on her bulging stomach. 

"Izzy you worry too much." She said rolling her eyes. 

The doctor emerged from his tent with Mimi and TK right behind him. He walked over to us.

"He'll be fine in a couple of weeks." He said. "He just needs to rest up now."

"Thank you." Said TK.

Doctor Joe nodded and smiled then walked back to the tent.

"This is Yolei." I said to TK. "She helped us out a lot when we got here."

She smiled. "Hello everyone, this is my husband Izzy." She said.

After everyone was introduced Tai and TK went to set the tents up, by this time it was getting pretty dark. Since we had had such a long day we decided to retire to bed early.

Mimi, Sora, and I slept in one tent while the still injured Matt, Tai, and TK slept in the other. 

The weeks flew by. We learned how to do things we'd never known before. We helped out a lot with the women in the camp. Tai and TK helped a lot with the men. Things were going great. Matt was healing and we were being excepted by the people around us. 

TK's POV

"Hey TK, could I talk to you?" Izzy asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Yolei and I are going back to civilization… ya know she's having that baby of hers in a month. We're going to America where we can be free. Well since Matt is almost completely healed I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go with us." Izzy finished.

"Well… I'd have to talk to everyone else about it but I'm sure they will be ecstatic." I said.

And I was right too, when I told Kari she literally jumped into my arms.

With that the eight of us packed up our belongings and set out to the boat we would catch. I don't know how we managed to even get on the boat but we did. 

One stormy night when we had been on the boat for 2 weeks Yolei's water broke. The women rushed around boiling hot water and Izzy just fainted. 

"Izzy wake up!" Yolei said to him. "It's a beautiful baby boy!" and he was beautiful, with purple hair like his mothers. 

When we finally reached America and stepped out from the boat we saw the statue of liberty. Kari sighed as I held her in my arms. All seemed to be right with our world even though the war was still going on.

Epilogue

Tai and Sora were married two weeks after they arrived in America. Soon Matt and Mimi got married. When Tai and Sora's first child was 2 and Mimi and Matt's was 1 TK and Kari also got married. All 8 worked to help stop persecution against other races and religions. Every Saturday Kari's grandchildren come to her to hear the beautiful love story of her and her husband, TK.

THE END

WOW! I finally finished! That took a long time! I think I sorta rushed the end. Sorry L 

I'm starting a new series as well as trying to finish some fics up. The series will be called "The Plays" Anyway. I hope you enjoyed! R & R! NO FLAMES!

~Kari~


End file.
